


Songbirds Don't Sing "Candles" [Art]

by Firefox



Category: Glee
Genre: Book Cover, Fanart, M/M, Movie Poster, kurt_ot3bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some birds don't belong in a cage, no matter how well-meaning the Warblers are. Kurt and Pavarotti share a similar fate at Dalton; Kurt may be wearing a blazer, while Pavarotti has a blanket over his cage, but both are kept from singing and both of them desperately need to spread their wings and take to the sky again. Puck and Finn assist Kurt in executing a bird heist and transferring back to McKinley, just in time for regionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Songbirds Don't Sing "Candles"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602869) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/fanart/TheBirdIsAliveFRONT_zpsda146dac.jpg.html) [](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/fanart/TheBirdIsAliveBACK_zps2f51a64a.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/fanart/TheBirdisAlivePOSTER02_zps6403cced.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/fanart/TheBirdisAlivePOSTER01_zps63da32fe.jpg.html)


End file.
